


Shopping

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Hermione takes the boys shopping to use them as pack horses and something more.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

**Shopping  
Part One**

"Okay, Hermione, tell me again why we're in a Muggle shopping centre?" Ron whined, shifting the four bags of books from one hand to the other. Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing - he had the five bags of assorted kitchen and bath items.

She whirled on them and slammed her hands down on her hips. "You didn't have to come along," she hissed.

Harry looked up at the ceiling while Ron spluttered an apology. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. "No...of course you didn't. Complaining about everything wouldn't make me angry at all."

"Not everything!" he protested. Hermione continued to glare at him until he seemed to shrink, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

She pointed at him, then at the bench next to Harry. "You. Sit. Wait." When Ron sat, Hermione continued, "Harry, give him your bags and come with me."

Harry set his bags next to Ron - at which point Ron made a rude gesture at Harry; Harry blew a kiss at Ron in return - before following Hermione like a puppy, grinning.

Hermione went in and out of two more stores before Harry dared to ask: "Are you looking for something in particular, Hermione?"

That brought Hermione to a full stop. The slow smile that spread across her face frightened Harry deep down, but he bravely plowed forward. "What are you looking for?"

She turned, planting a kiss on his lips that startled him, then whirled and entered a lingerie shop.

Harry grinned widely. He hoped whatever she purchased was for both he and Ron - with appropriate teasing for Ron - but would be happy with item. She rarely bought lingerie, so anything was a treat.

Following Hermione into the store, Harry immediately felt out of place. It was pink. Perfume permeated the air. Everything on the racks was lacy and barely-there.

While it might look nice on Hermione, it was intimidating hanging on the racks. Wiping his suddenly damp palms on his jeans, he gamely tucked his hands in his pockets and trailed behind Hermione.

Twenty minutes later, she had a half-dozen items on her arm ready to take to the changing room.

Harry paced outside the door of the changing room, listening to Hermione grunting and cursing as she tried things on. He wasn't sure if he should smile or not. It wasn't often that Hermione cursed. Then he thought of Ron waiting on the bench with the bags and let himself smile.

"Harry?" Hermione called, startling Harry out of his reverie.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with this?"

However nervous he was before her question, it multiplied ten-fold after. She wanted him to enter the dressing room of a lingerie store with her inside – in lingerie.

"You really need me?"

"Yes." She sounded impatient now.

Nervously, he entered the changing room.

Every uneasy thought was justified, Harry said to himself once he saw her. Hermione was standing before the full-length mirror dressed only in a skimpy bit of lace and silk – Harry couldn't remember what it was called but thought it was some sort of animal – and it was red. Cherry red.

"What do you need help with?" Harry asked, voice cracking halfway through his question.

Meeting his eyes in the mirror, she turned one corner of her mouth upward in a little half-smile. "Does this look okay?" she asked quietly.

"Okay?" Harry's voice rose an octave as he replied.

"Mmm," Hermione murmured, turning around to face him. "Do you think it would drive Ron crazy?"

"Hell yes, Hermione," Harry breathed, clenching his hands into fists inside his pockets, drawing the denim tight across his erection.

"Good," she said fiercely. Then she sank to her knees. "Let me give you your reward for being a good boy."

Before Harry could process her words, she was unzipping his jeans and freeing his erection from its constriction. He pulled his hands from his pockets and flattened them against the wall behind him. When she wrapped her mouth around him, all he could do was groan.

She pulled her mouth off and barked, "Quiet – unless you want to be caught."

He swallowed hard and nodded. She gave him a glare then bent her head and resumed her task.

Harry didn't know what had gotten into Hermione, but he wasn't going to protest. He looked down at her and had to bite his bottom lip.

Hermione looked like the picture of wanton innocence. Her breasts were framed from above by the cherry red lace and silk, her hair swinging free down her back and – at this angle – ended just above her silk-clad arse. She tipped her head up just enough that he could see her lips – to which she must have applied more lipstick – wrapped around him.

"Oh, God," he bit off harshly. He had to close his eyes and scratch at the fabric-covered wall in a desperate attempt to keep some element of control over himself.

In response, she applied extra suction and dragged her fingernails down his denim-clad legs.

"What about Ron?" he whispered, voice harsh with lust. Hermione didn't do these things – Ron does, but not Hermione.

She released Harry only long enough to say, "Later," then wrapped one hand around the base of his hardness and devoured him again. She braced herself with her other hand on his thigh and worked him between those cherry red lips.

It took less than a minute for him to come, nearly biting through his lip in an effort to keep from crying out. She rode him out, swallowing what she could. Once he was drained, he pulled out of her mouth and sank onto the tiny bench in one corner, tilting his head back against the wall.

Through his barely-open eyes, he watched Hermione. She stood, still clad in the lingerie. Her breasts strained at the fabric – Harry figured it must be a size too small, but he wasn't going to say anything. She licked her lips, then retrieved her wand and performed a cleaning charm on herself and what she was wearing.

It was then that he realized she hadn't swallowed everything. Eyes burning, he watched as the charm cleaned the spots off the silk and off her chin.

He moaned as softly as he could and felt himself harden – again.

"Hermione," he said, voice rough with desire.

Her eyebrows rose as she inspected him. "Yes?"

Grinning, he stood and pulled her against him. His jeans were still open and the contact of the lace against his erection was maddening. He slid both hands up her back over the silk and into her hair.

"You look like a whore, Hermione."

Then he fastened his mouth to hers, driving his tongue inside. She whimpered and clutched at his back, fingernails scraping over the cotton fabric of his shirt.

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. Harry refastened his jeans. Once that task was completed, he looked up at her again.

She was smiling at his statement, that mysterious feminine smile he didn't understand but had learned to appreciate. While he watched, she stripped off.

Nude, she took two steps toward him, pressing herself against him. "Do I?"

Harry blinked, then nodded slowly. He wasn't entirely sure how to gauge this mood of hers.

"Mmm," she purred. "Good."

Stepping back and waving her wand over herself, she was fully dressed again. Except for the lacy blue knickers she put in his hand.

She exited the dressing room, leaving him shell-shocked. Hermione didn't do things like this. Even though he and Ron had asked her several times in the past, she just didn't role-play.

Especially role-play a tart.

Grinning wickedly, Harry shoved the knickers into his pocked and exited the dressing room – to the shock of several customers – following Hermione out of the store like a faithful puppy after she paid for the cherry red garment.

_Ron will never know what hit him._


	2. Part II

**Shopping  
Part Two**

It took them a good ten minutes to return to the bench where they'd left Ron. Hermione was delighted and Harry amused to find him engrossed in one of the book Hermione had purchased earlier.

Neither Harry nor Hermione said anything, just stared at him. After a few minutes, Ron looked up and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry," he mumbled, tucking the book back into one of the bags.

Hermione merely smiled and began walking away, expecting the boys to follow.

Harry chuckled. _And we do, like dogs in heat._

"What's up with her?" Ron asked, disgruntled, as he picked the bags up, passing half to Harry.

"I think she's got an itch to scratch," Harry replied, watching the way she swayed her hips.

Ron gave him an assessing look. Harry could read on Ron's face that he wasn't sure whether to be amused, insulted or jealous by his conclusion.

"What did she do?" Ron finally asked.

Harry took a quick look around before answering, "Sucked me off in the dressing room."

The infamous Weasley blush crept up Ron's fair cheeks. The look on his face didn't help abate Harry's arousal.

"She did _what_?" Ron's voice rose with the last word, astonishment overlying it all.

Harry flashed a grin. "You heard me," he answered. Harry stopped, set down one set of bags and motioned for Ron to step closer.

Ron looked at him warily. He'd been on Hermione's hit list earlier in the day, he didn't want a reason to be put back on it.

Harry grabbed him into a near-hug when Ron was close enough. He placed one hand low on Ron's back, nearly underneath the waistband of his trousers, and the other on the side of Ron's head, tilting it so Harry could whisper in his ear.

Harry swiped his tongue along the shell of Ron's ear, making Ron shiver, before saying in a low growl, "She was wearing a cherry red lacy thing while she sucked me dry. Then she stood and licked her lips. She looked like a whore and behaved like one – on purpose." Then he nipped Ron's earlobe, making him shudder.

Ron turned his head enough to look Harry in the eye. "No way. Really?" Harry nodded. "Shit."

Wickedly, Harry added, "She said it was my reward for being a good boy."

Mischievousness suddenly lit Ron's eyes. It was expressions like that on Ron's face that reminded Harry that he was related to Fred and George.

"If that was your reward for being a good boy, I wonder what she'd give me for being bad."

Harry had to bite his lip – which was now sore from the number of times he'd bit it in that dressing room – to keep from moaning. Ron let a smile curve one side of his mouth and placed a quick kiss on Harry's mouth.

Ron disentangled himself from Harry, grabbed his portion of the bags, then hurried after Hermione. Harry hurried behind Ron, but stayed behind the two, watching.

The idea of Ron being bad had sent lust surging through him again. He was hard as a rock.

Ron passed Hermione, then began walking backward in front of her. She stopped and shoved her hands down on her hips, and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want, Ron?" she said coolly.

Ron gave Harry a questioning look over Hermione's shoulder. Harry shrugged. He didn't know what was going through Hermione's mind. And, if he were honest with himself, he didn't particularly care.

"I just thought...er...that.." he stammered as he shuffled his feet.

"Thought _what_ , Ron?"

Harry couldn't help but smile, rocking on his heels, watching the proceedings amusedly.

Ron suddenly got a backbone and answered directly. "You got Harry off, so I thought you'd get me off."

Hermione nodded shortly. She shifted her weight to one side and began tapping her free foot. She said nothing.

People passed on either side of the trio, parting like they were a large rock in the stream. A few passers-by tossed questioning looks at them, but none stayed and stared.

Ron set his bags down and continued challenging Hermione.

After another minute, Hermione relaxed her stance and turned to Harry. Still without a word, she leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Startled, Harry dropped his bags and grabbed her arse to hold her. She wrapped herself around him, grabbing his head and devouring his mouth. He thought he might lose his mind when she began riding him, rubbing herself against his fly.

"Hermione," Ron said warningly. Now people were stopping and staring at their small group.

She pulled her mouth off Harry's and looked over her shoulder at Ron.

"I'm more than you can afford, boy," she said, then returned to snogging Harry senseless.

Only the stamina required for Quidditch kept Harry upright with Hermione draped over him, locked together at the lips. He kneaded her arse as she continued to rub against his erection. The rest of the world was entirely silent to him – he was caught up in the woman driving him mad.

Ron leaned over Hermione's shoulder, pressing himself against her back, and whispered harshly in her ear, "I think you'll find I can afford quite a bit."

Hermione pulled her mouth off Harry and, slightly breathless, retorted, "You'll have to negotiate with this bloke. He's bought me for the whole night." She gingerly released Harry, dropping her legs back to the ground.

Harry swayed slightly at the loss of weight – and at the shocking amount of blood being diverted to his groin.

Ron shifted to a challenging stance, feet braced apart as if ready for a fight. Tipping his head to once side, he assessed Harry. "You really think you'll keep her busy all night?"

Harry, while still surprised at Hermione's aggressiveness, was enjoying himself. He took two steps toward Ron, standing well within his personal space. Any other time, this would be a prelude to a heavy petting session.

In a low voice only Ron could hear, Harry said, "If not with my cock, then with my tongue."

A small whimper escaped Ron before he turned his attention back to Hermione. "What if we both paid your fee?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed calculatingly. "You'd both be willing to pay full price _and share_?" Ron nodded eagerly, Harry more slowly.

_This was going to be interesting._

"Then follow me," she said, beckoning to them.

Quickly, they retrieved her earlier purchases and followed. Again.

"Does it seem like we're always following her?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry watched Hermione's hips sway invitingly – again – and replied, "Yes, but it's worth it, don't you think?"


	3. Part III

**Shopping  
Part Three**

Hermione led them down a service corridor for the shopping centre. She had the devil in her – but didn't think her boys minded. _Her boys._ That phrase always sent a tingle through her that settled deep inside and made her tingle with pleasure.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw that Harry had an amused expression on his face, though his eyes were glazed over, and that Ron was just hungry.

Stopping halfway down the corridor, she turned and faced them, asking impatiently, "Here or men's room?"

Ron blinked. "What?"

Smiling now, she stepped closer and pressed herself against him, trailing her fingernails over his shirt. "Here or the men's room?"

"Answer her, you prat," Harry chimed in as he set his bags on the floor and leaned against the wall opposite the pair, ankles and arms crossed.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. Scanning the corridor once, and after flashing a smirk at Harry, Ron replied, "Here."

Hermione kept her eyes locked with Ron's as she advanced on him. He backed up a few steps into the wall practically dropping the bags he was carrying. Hermione could have sworn he whimpered like an injured puppy when she pressed him against the wall, working his belt loose.

There was faint terror in his eyes under the lust. _Afraid of getting caught._

She heard Harry moan softly and, glancing over her shoulder, was even more aroused when she saw that he was stroking himself through his jeans. He flashed a wicked little smile, which Hermione returned.

Ron thrust his hands into Hermione's hair, turning her back to him, saying, " _I'm_ paying you right now, not Wonder Boy over there."

"Yes, sir," she murmured, finally tugging his trousers open and freeing his erection. She didn't give him the chance to say anything else before kneeling in front of him and engulfing him in her mouth, working her tongue on his length.

It took him no time at all to climax, Hermione swallowing most of it. Then she sat back on her heels and gazed up at him. His gaze was clouded with arousal and release, but still intent upon her face.

With a short laugh, she quickly stood and waved her wand over herself. Her clothes were transformed into the cherry red teddy she'd purchased, and her shoes into three-inch red spikes.

Harry's breathy moan indicated he'd come in his jeans upon Hermione's transformation. A smile split Ron's face as he watched Harry.

Turning his attention back to Hermione, Ron grasped her arms and flipped their positions so she was pinned against the wall of the service corridor with his body. He skimmed one hand down over her breast and over her stomach until finding the apex of her thighs.

She whimpered and arched against him. She had left the crotch of the teddy open this time, so Ron's fingers were rubbing against her nub, making her even more damp.

In the edges of her awareness – beyond Ron – Hermione heard the door at the end of the corridor open. She opened her eyes enough to watch Harry intercept the guard.

"You're mine right now, Hermione," Ron growled in her ear, pressing his erection against her thigh. "Mine."

She brought her eyes back to Ron and thrust her hand into his hair. "Then make me earn my money."

Ron bent down kissed Hermione possessively. Mouth still fused to hers, he bent slightly and lifted her, pulling her legs around his waist. Moving his hands to her arse and with a bit of shifting, he eased her onto his erection.

Hermione arched her neck, allowing Ron to fasten his mouth onto the cord of it, kissing and licking from her ear to her collarbone. She moaned loudly. She never thought she'd be such an exhibitionist, but the thought of that guard down the corridor was driving the tension in her higher.

"Harry didn't get to do this, did he?" Ron growled in her ear before nibbling on it.

Hermione couldn't answer for a moment: Ron had just thrust against her G-spot and she was seeing stars. When she regained her breath, she replied, "No, he only had my mouth."

A groan drew their attention to the guard. He was still there – Harry hadn't gotten rid of him – and his eyes were glued to Hermione and Ron. The idea she was being watched by someone other than Harry drove Hermione over the edge.

She came noisily, the sound of her moans and murmurs echoing off the bare walls. Her climax brought on Ron's. With a couple grunts, he emptied himself into her.

A chuckle drew Hermione's attention back to Harry. Harry had his wand out, twirling it between his fingers, as he leaned against the wall. With a wink at Hermione – Ron still had his head on her shoulder and was oblivious to this exchange – he cast a Memory Charm on the guard, strongly suggesting that he had seen nothing and should exit the way he entered. The guard readily agreed and left.

Hermione laughed softly. "He's going to wonder in a few minutes why he's walking around hard as a rock."

Harry just grinned and advanced on Ron and Hermione. Ron lifted his head from Hermione's shoulder when Harry was directly behind him. Harry grabbed a fistful of his red hair, pulled his head back and gave him a deep kiss.

Hermione moaned, moving her hips just enough to make Ron moan as well.

"It's my turn," Harry said mischievously. "I'm paying good money for her, too."

A slow smile graced Ron's mouth. He lifted Hermione down, leaving her weak-legged against the wall, then turned to Harry.

Ron's hands found their way to Harry's belt and zipper, making short work of them. Harry closed his eyes and bent his head back when Ron reached into his jeans and freed his erection.

"You're eager today, aren't you?" Hermione laughed. "Wanting to get your money's worth?"

Harry thrust himself into Ron's hand even as he turned to Hermione with darkened eyes. "Always."

Ron laughed and kissed Harry gently on the corner of his mouth before letting Harry go. As soon as he was free, Harry turned to Hermione, devouring her mouth in a kiss and lifting her around his waist much the same way Ron had.

Holding her hips tightly, Harry ground himself into Hermione. Ron leaned against the wall next to them and watched.

"You like being watched, don't you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione answered with a gasp. "Yes." Her fingers were clutching Harry so tightly, she thought she might leave bruises on his arms and shoulders.

"Did you like the guard watching you?" Harry asked, voice tight and low.

"Yessss," she hissed as reply.

Harry rolled his hips, driving deeply into her and sending her over the edge again. He climaxed soon afterward, pulled out and removed her legs from his waist as soon as he was finished.

"Harry?" Ron began.

"What, Ron?"

"Did you remember to cast that silencing charm on this corridor?"

Harry righted his clothing, then tapped one finger to his temple as if thinking. "Why, no, Ron, I don't think I did. I guess we'll be getting more visitors soon."

Hermione, who was sagging against the wall, boneless from her two quick climaxes, suddenly bolted upright. " _What?_ " she cried.

Both her boys just grinned, grabbed the shopping bags, and Disapparated.

She blinked at the spot where they had been. _Those scoundrels._

Intending to walk out the emergency exit door, she took a step and winced. The muscles in her thighs were sore from being spread so wide and she was sore between her thighs from being battered by two men.

_But you enjoyed the hell out of it, Hermione,_ she admitted to herself.

Thinking about the last hour, she allowed a very feminine, very possessive smile across her face.

_They're never going to know what hit them._

She knew they'd returned home to the house they shared. She heard voices from the end of the corridor furthest from the doors the guard had used. The smile still on her face, she transfigured her clothes again.

A leather, form-fitting catsuit now graced her body, a six-foot long leather whip in one hand.

She Apparated into their living room. Harry and Ron were on the sofa, their shirts off and Ron undoing Harry's jeans again.

Hermione cracked her whip, startling both boys to attention. Ron paled slightly, eyes on the whip, while that wicked gleam returned to Harry's eye.

Hermione cracked the whip over their heads, eliciting a small whimper from Ron. "You left without paying."


End file.
